1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to 3-hydroxy-3-methylglutaryl coenzyme A (HMG-CoA) reductase inhibitor.
2. Prior Art
Mevinolin (Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., 77, 3957 (1980)), pravastatin (JP Unexamd. Pat. Publn. No. 59-48418), and simvastatin (U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,784) are known as drugs for the treatment of atherosclerosis by inhibiting the activity of HMG-CoA reductase.